Getting a Piece of My Tails
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Tails shows us his love life with three different lovers, who all share their love to each other in sweet harmony. Contains incest and harem, rated M for the content. Requested by Sonicshadowandtailsfanforever.
1. How It All Began

**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. All characters belong to Sega and/or Archie. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise. For those who dislike incest, turn away now.**

* * *

><p>No living person ever thought or imagined what kind of phenomena has been occurring within the house of the Prower family. I, Tails, am acclaimed and loved by many friends, and I even found romantic love within the forms of Sally Acorn and Fiona Fox. However, there is one more person, who loves me the most. Someone who is very special to me, within my family.<p>

Ever since the loss of my father, Amadeus, my mother Rosemary and I started getting closer and closer to each other as the time went by. Within months, our bond had grown so strong that our relationship became romantic and even sexual.

However, it did not start overnight. Let me take you to the point where it all began. It was a dark night, approximately three months after my father had found his death which had resulted from a plane crash. My mother and I returned home from the cemetery where father was buried. Prior to that particular event, mother and I started doing numerous activities together, such as watching movies or eating at a restaurant, the usual activities we would normally do with my father when he was still walking on the face of Mobius. Only that the frequency has significantly increased within weeks.

"Tails honey, can I talk to you for a moment?" mother asked after entering her room.

"Sure mom, what is it?" I asked in response. Once entering my mother's bedroom, she signaled me to sit with her on her bed.

"There's something very important I would like to share with you, I really hope you'll understand me," mother began, interlocking her fingers together.

"Long ago you said I could tell you everything, so I don't see any reason why you shouldn't tell me," I chuckled.

Mother chuckled back at me, and then she continued: "You see, ever since your father passed away, I've been feeling loveless and lonely without a partner. And look at you; you have both Sally and Fiona as girlfriends. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for you, but I also feel a tiny sense of envy."

"Well..." I replied. "It's not that I want anyone to take over dad's place, but why don't you try finding a new partner?" That's when I found both of my hands held by my mother.

"The thing is, Tails," she said, "that I don't want another partner. I look at you and think, 'No wonder Sally and Fiona love you so much, no wonder you're beloved by so many friends'. I look at you and think of how proud I am to have a wonderful and handsome son like you."

I blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Gee, thanks mom... but what does all this have to do with you not wanting to have another partner?"

"Well, to be honest, when I just said that I didn't want another partner, I didn't word it too accurately," mother said. "I don't want just any other partner, Tails. I want you."

I was obviously surprised by my mother's comment. On one hand, mother admitting her love to her son in a romantic way was something I never thought was legitimately imaginable. Having more than one girlfriend – or more accurately, having two girlfriends who turned bisexual both for me and each other – not only seemed legitimate, but rather sweet too, but someone within my family, let alone my own mother who brought me to this world – that did not seem normal.

On the other hand, however, I understand that both my mother and I had lost a beloved person – a husband and a father respectively, and that void is forever to be remained. Mother and I only had each other now. I know that my mother needs that sort of love, and no one could ever give it to her aside from my father. Now mother wants me, her own son, to give her that kind of love and I never want to let her down.

"Do you really... love me as in falling in love?" I asked.

Mother nodded. "Yes, my darling. I am in love with you, son."

"Mother..." I hesitated. "I have to confess... I started feeling the same way towards you as well. But what would Sally and Fiona say?"

"They'll understand, don't worry," mother smiled, still holding my hands. "Come to me, my son. Come here and hug your mother."

I smiled and fell into my mother's embracing arms for a tight hug. It did not take so long until our lips met and we started making out. We kept caressing each other with one hand while interlocking each other's fingers with the other. Our tongues started bumping into each other, intertwining with each other, and stroking each other.

When we both broke the kiss, mother stroked my chest. "Let's get a little more comfortable, shall we?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure mom," I replied. Mother then stripped off her dress, thus revealing her smooth, tender body in front of her son. I smiled widely in surprise and happiness as my mother closed her eyes and swung her hair before opening her eyes again and gave me a seductive look.

"Wow mom, you're so beautiful..." I said.

"Thank you, sweetie," mother replied in a sweet tone. "So, you love what you see, eh baby?" she asked as she groped her large breasts in front of my eyes. Her adorable nipples were pierced with a set of two dark-blue sphere-shaped jewels each, and a slightly bigger one was pierced on her belly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I always wondered how it would feel like to hug you in the nude," I added.

"Why wonder when you can find it out now?" mother chuckled and winked. I did not hesitate for a second and leaped into mother's arms.

"You're so warm," I said, feeling mother's breasts squishing against my body as we both hugged each other close.

"It's always the mother's job to keep her child warm," mother said and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "As your mother, it is my duty and will to keep you protected, Tails. But most importantly, I want to keep making you happy."

"We will always have each other, mom. I promise that nothing will ever tear us apart," I replied. "And I'm sure Sally and Fiona will understand."

Mother smiled and licked my face. "Do you know what I miss the most, son?"

"What, mother?" I asked back.

"Breastfeeding," mother answered. "Back when you were this little, I really enjoyed the touch of your lips surrounding my nipples. It was one of the best feelings my breasts have ever had the chance to experience."

"I understand," I said and gripped mother's breasts gently. "Your breasts are so big and beautiful... and soft. Would you like me to suck them?"

Mother nodded and smiled. "Just like the old times."

I then started suckling on my mother's breast ever so gently. Mother moaned and giggled sweetly as I was slowly twirling my tongue around her nipple, with her piercing also coming in contact with my tongue. Strangely enough, or perhaps not, mother still had milk inside her breasts, and for the first time in many years, I was drinking it. Mother stroked my head and wagged her tail in joy and pleasure.

"Mmm, mommy's milk..." I moaned as I drank more.

"After all these years, you still love my milk. I'm very impressed," mother said. "For years I've craved for this moment to come back. And now you're finally giving it to me, son."

"Same here, mom. I also wanted to play with your beautiful breasts for years now," I replied.

"Therefore your wish has been granted," mother giggled. Soon I was full and mother laid me on my back. She then crawled towards me slowly and started playing with my shaft.

"What are you doing, mom?" I asked.

"Now it is your turn to get sucked, dear," mother replied and started kissing the tip.

"You've never kissed me down there, mom," I said.

"I bet Sally and Fiona do this to you a lot, don't they?" my mother asked and started licking, drawing soft moans from me.

I have never spoken about that subject with my mother that thoroughly, but now I finally felt I was completely open to this.

"You bet," I said. "Frankly, I've always wondered how it'd be like if you were to pleasure me like this."

"I used to do this a lot to your father when we were younger," mother said, now taking my entire thing in her mouth and gently fondling my balls.

"This feels so good, mom. I can tell you're experienced," I replied. "Keep going mother, I love this so much," I moaned and stroked my mother's head.

"I love this too, you are so much tastier than your dad," mother giggled seductively and kept sucking. "I want you to cum in my mouth, sweetheart. Give your mommy a treat," she added and started rubbing her breasts against my hardened genital.

"Mom, I'm feeling it!" I moaned loudly.

That's when my mother once again took it in her mouth as I finished. She swallowed it all and licked her lips. "Yummy."

I chuckled as my mother sat down and signaled me to crawl over to her in the same manner she had done numerous minutes ago. I obeyed, and once reaching mother, I smiled at her sweetly.

"I bet you want to know what your mama's pussy tastes like, don't you babe?" mother asked, to which I responded with a nod, maintaining my smile. "Marvelous, because now it's your turn to make my genital happy."

"I'm about to taste the exact spot where I came from..." I said in awe and started licking. "Mmm, sweet!" I said as mother stroked my head and played with her breasts. Soon it seemed like as if I was making out with my mother's bottom lips.

"Wow Tails, you sure inherited your licking skills from your dad," mother chuckled and moaned.

"Really? Did father use to make you happy like this?" I asked as I kept licking.

"Indeed, honey," mother replied. "I bet you've been practicing a lot on Fiona and Sally."

"That's right, and they also practice it on each other," I responded.

"I bet they taste good, I'd love to try them once," mother said.

"They sure have some delicious pussies, but yours is the tastiest, mom," I said.

"Thanks sweetie," mother smiled. "Don't be shy; eat my pussy as hard as you can."

"Will do!" I replied enthusiastically and kept licking for several minutes.

"Prepare honey, mommy is about to cum!" mother moaned out loud before finishing in my mouth.

"That was amazing," I said after swallowing mother's sweet juices.

"Anything for my precious son," mother smiled and pulled me towards her for a kiss. Then I drank some more milk from her right tit, while she took her left tit and started drinking from it herself.

"Mmm, breast-milk is so relaxing," I said. "How is it like to drink your own breast milk, mom?"

"It's one of the best things I've ever drunk, my dear," mother replied. "You have my thanks for introducing me to that passion."

"Anything for you, dear mother," I giggled. "And these cute piercings on your breasts and belly make you look even sexier."

Mother chuckled back at me and gave my tails a stroke. "You're the sweetest son a mother could ever ask for," she said.

"And you're the best mother in the universe," I replied. After I finished drinking, I kissed mother's nipple and then she crouched in front of me and started licking my face. She then descended and started licking my chest, and then my belly, before taking something out of her drawer and going down to my crotch. A few seconds later I noticed that this thing that mother had taken out of her drawer was a condom.

"It's time to take it to the next level, my son," mother said and put the condom in her mouth before orally placing it on my member. Then it hit me; mother actually wants to have sex with me. With her own son.

"Are we actually going to have sex, mother?" I asked, smiling.

Mother nodded seductively and turned herself around, still crouching, before looking back at me. "Just do the same thing you do with Sally and Fiona. However, we're going to do it in style," she said and licked her lips.

"But mom, I'm not really into asses," I replied.

Mother chuckled at my comment. "I know sweetie, I want you inside my pussy," she said and raised herself a bit, revealing her womanhood in front of me, and then I quickly went closer to her, cupped her posterior and slowly shoved it in her pussy. I never thought I would be so eager to fuck my own mother.

"Oh yeah Tails, fuck your mother," mother moaned. "You're so awesome!"

"Mom, you're so tight! This feels marvelous!" I moaned loudly.

"Tails baby, you most certainly take after your father when it comes to hot and steamy sex," mother kept moaning.

We kept on going doggy-style until mother climaxed with a scream of pleasure. She then laid me on my back.

"Another round, mother?" I asked.

"That's right, baby!" mother replied and climbed on me. I then found her riding on my member, moaning in pleasure. "This time I'm gonna make you cum, son!" she said after a few minutes of hot action.

"That's about to happen very soon, mom! I can't hold it in much longer!" I moaned.

"Same here son, let's cum together!" mother shouted.

Soon we both reached our climax with a scream, and mother took off my condom and tossed it into a nearby rubbish bin before lying down on her back next to me. We then had another kissing session, and then I licked her belly for a while.

"That was wonderful, son," mother said as she petted my head.

"I can't argue with that, mom. We should do this on a regular basis from now on," I replied.

"You bet, my darling," mother said. "It's almost 11 PM, it's not too late."

"What is it, mom?" I asked.

"I just had another idea, do you still have some more energy?" mother asked.

"Yeah, I think I do," I responded.

"Great," mother said as we sat closer to each other. "Wanna watch something? There's something good now on Channel 42."

"Uh, sure, if you want," I replied and turned on the TV. I switched to said channel, and the screen displayed a hardcore lesbian scene.

I looked at mother with a smile and she did the same to me. We then turned our eyes back to the screen, and once the scene started getting really hot, mother and I started playing with ourselves. Since we were very close to each other, we could still kiss each other.

"I love your idea, mom," I said.

"I knew you'd love this," mother replied to me. "Let's make it a bit spicier, shall we?"

I nodded, and then I noticed that mother had stopped playing with herself and moved on to giving me a handjob. Therefore, I let go of my member and started rubbing mother's pussy. As the scene kept getting hotter and hotter with every second that passed, we kept rubbing each other faster and faster, we occasionally kissed, and just when the sex part was over after more than thirty minutes, we climaxed simultaneously.

Our mutual climax was then followed by a kiss.

"That was awesome," I said. "But now we got the sheets all messy."

"No big deal," mother chuckled, "the main thing is that we had a lot of fun. But boy, I feel so tired," she yawned.

"I'm tired too," I replied with a yawn. "But it was worth it."

"This won't be the only time we're gonna have some hot sexy action," mother replied to me with a smile. "How about you sleep with me from now on?"

"Sure, I'd love to," I replied. "And you're always gonna sleep naked with me, right?"

"That's right," mother said. "I know how you like feeling your mother's hot sexy naked body."

I kissed mother's breasts before receiving a kiss on my forehead from her. "Before we sleep, could you please just sing that song you had always sung to me to put me to sleep when I was little?"

"Sure sweetie, anything for you," mother responded with a smile. She then started singing quietly in an even sexier tone than before.

_"Nun liebe kinder, gebt fein acht, ich bin die Stimme aus dem Kessen. Ich hab euch etwas mitgebracht, hab es aus meiner Brust gerissen. Mit diesem Herz hab ich die Macht, die Augenlider zu erpressen. Ich singe bis der Tag erwacht, ein heller Schein am Firmament... Mein Herz brennt..."_

Then I closed my eyes, finally falling asleep. Mother kissed me and I heard her saying: "Good night, Tails. I love you, babe."

"I love you too mom... good night..." I whispered in my sleep.

* * *

><p>So, there you have it. That was our first incestuous encounter a few months ago. Since then, we have been doing such stuff on a regular basis, and my mother started walking naked in the house. As the days went by, we started doing many other kinds of sexy stuff together. Nobody thought it, nobody knew, not even Sally and Fiona. I considered planning to tell them, but I still kind of fear what their reaction might be. However, I do believe what my mother had told me back then – that they might understand.<p>

"Tails sweetie, are you coming?"

"Sure mom, I'll be right here soon!"

As you can see, I'm a bit in a hurry. See you in the next chapter!

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well, this took a while. This story was requested by Sonicshadowandtailsfanforever, I hope you enjoyed it. More will come soon. Please review and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	2. Royal Flush

Today seemed like another normal day for me, depending on how my mother and I consider what normal is. For us, a sex-free day would not be considered normal. Even when we went to public places, we found private spots to have sex in. There was this one time two weeks ago, when we went to a restaurant and I crawled underneath the table to give my mother cunnilingus. When the waiter asked where I have gone, mother said I had gone to the restroom for a moment.

Mother and I do everything together now. Right now we're having a nice lunch together of potatoes and steaks, and we also have a glass of milkshake with two straws.

"You make the best milkshakes, mom," I said.

"You have my thanks, my darling," mother replied and petted my head. "You can probably guess the secret of my milk," she smiled.

I then looked at mother's breasts. "Here, right?" I asked and kissed her right in the piercing.

Mother smiled at me. "Precisely, my precious," she said and licked my forehead. We then took the milkshake and drank from it together. Mother also gripped my member as we drank and kissed.

"Uh, mom? Are you sure I should be receiving a handjob while eating?" I asked. "I can't really concentrate on my food like this."

"Oh come on sweetie, take a break for a few seconds for your mother," mother chuckled and kept rubbing me.

"OK mom," I replied and let my mother continue her deed. She kept rubbing me even faster now before sucking it and once again bringing me to orgasm. She then cleaned me as thoroughly as she could.

"Thanks mom," I said and gave my mother a kiss. Soon we finished our lunch after several minutes. "I need to check something in our garage, so I'll be back in a moment."

"Alright my angel," mother replied and kissed me on my mouth again before heading towards the kitchen again.

Our garage is my new workshop now. I packed everything I had in my old workshop a few years ago, and I also moved the Tornado there and parked it in the garage. My Tornado started having problems lately, among them being the brakes getting a bit rustled. And so I turn my tape on and get to work.

_"Can I play with madness?"_ played the song from the tape. What a perfect timing! Maybe I have been playing with madness, but I digress. Man, those brakes need a lot of oiling. I haven't been flying my plane for almost an entire week because of this.

Suddenly I turned my attention to the familiar voice of an approaching lovable character. "Hi there, Tails!"

I turned around and saw Sally, once again hanging around with her jacket wide open and exposing her beautiful breasts as usual.

"Aunt Sally!" I said happily and rushed to give my sweetheart a hug and a kiss after turning my tape off. I still call her 'aunt' because we both agreed it's sexy. As we continued our kiss, Sally grabbed my hands and placed them on her tits. "How are you and Fiona doing?"

"We're doing awesome, looking forward for our next triple date," Sally said. "Boy Tails, you smell so good today. Have you started using perfume?"

"Perfume?" I asked, feeling puzzled.

Sally nodded and started sniffing me all over. "Such sweet smells don't pop up just like that, you know. Unless it's your natural sweetness enhanced, of course."

I blushed, but I managed to respond to Sally, nonetheless. "I've been hanging a lot with my mother recently, so I guess that's the reason. She uses a lot of perfume."

"Oh, so this is your mother's perfume," Sally replied and I nodded in response. "Well, saying your mother has a great taste in perfumes would be a massive understatement, honey."

"That's not the only thing she's good at," I chuckled.

"Hmm, now you got me curious, foxy babe," Sally replied. "May I come in? Or are you busy?"

"It's OK Aunt Sally, I just need to take care of a few things here and I'm back inside," I replied. "You can come in, nonetheless. My mother is here."

"Thanks darling," Sally replied to me. "But there's one more thing I'd like to do first."

"And what would that be, if I may ask?" I asked her, smiling.

Sally smirked. Then she crouched down and started fellating me. She knows exactly what I like. I couldn't help but smile and start petting her smooth red hair.

"Your cock also has the perfume's fragrance, sweetie," the princess said seductively as she kept sucking.

"Oh yeah Aunt Sally," I moaned, "you just keep getting better and better at this..."

"I want your yummy cummy in my mouth," she said childishly and sucked harder.

"Aunt Sally!" I moaned louder as I released in Sally's mouth. She then swallowed everything and kissed my tip before nuzzling onto it. Sally then gave it one more lick before kissing me on my lips once more.

"Thank you for your nice meal, sweetheart," Sally said.

"You're welcome, Aunt Sally," I smiled and kissed Sally's breasts. "I still need to fix something here, so you can come into my home and make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks babe," Sally smiled at me and entered my home. I could hear what she was saying while she was at my house.

"Hello Rosemary," Sally said. "Woah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Hey Sally, great to see you here, sweetie," my mother said. Sally probably saw her naked.

"Uh, why are you naked?" Sally asked mother. I couldn't tell whether or not she was trying to look away. Nevertheless, my mother has always treated Sally and Fiona like her daughters.

"I just feel more free and comfortable like this," mother replied. Man, she sure is good at inventing humorous excuses.

"Is there something about you and Tails that I need to know?" Sally asked. Damn, she started suspecting.

"I don't know, what about my son?" mother asked back.

"Nothing, he's a very nice guy and a magnificent lover," Sally chuckled. She made me blush with her compliments.

"I bet he takes good care of you and Fiona," mother giggled.

"Oh yes, you know, he does us, we do him, we do each other, and etcetera," Sally giggled back.

"It's great to hear you all share such great harmony together," mother said.

"Indeed," Sally replied. "Also, I really like your perfume, Rosemary."

"Thank you sweetie," mom replied. "I bet Tails caught some of it as well." Oh mom, really? Quit being so innocent.

"Are you sure there's nothing going between you and Tails, Rosemary?" Sally asked.

OK mom, there's no way out of this now. "Alright Sal, I confess," she started. "Ever since Amadeus died, I've been feeling very lonely and loveless. Tails and I started hanging out together more and more frequently, and we got so attached to each other that our relationship eventually became romantic."

I couldn't exactly tell how Sally reacted to that discovery until she finally broke her 15-second silence. "Oh my..." she said. I hope this isn't bad news... "I never knew you were feeling like this, Rosemary."

"I'll admit, I was also a bit jealous of Tails having both you and Fiona," mother said. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out, Sal."

"Rosemary, it's completely fine for me, really," Sally replied. "This may sound crazy, but I also always wondered what it would be like to have you in our romantic love circle." Well, that was completely unexpected. But I like the idea. I hope Fiona will like it too.

"That's sweet," mother responded. "And in all honesty, I always wondered how your pussies taste like."

"Why wonder when you can discover this right now?" Sally giggled.

By the bass of Butler, they're actually gonna make out and lick each other's pussies! I can't let myself miss this! I'll just make these repairs real quick and rush inside to join the fun. I came in just in time to see my mother eating Sally out.

"Hey, don't start the fun without me!" I chuckled.

"I assume you heard our conversation," Sally giggled back at me. "Come here and put your dick in my mouth, honey."

"As you wish, Aunt Sally," I replied and obeyed. I always enjoy the feeling of Sally's warm lips anywhere on my body.

"Aunt Sally?" mother chuckled as she kept licking Sally.

"Yeah, we just think it's sexier that way," I responded. "So, how's Aunt Sally's pussy, mom?"

"It's even tastier than I imagined," mother replied. "Mmm, so addicting!"

"Wait till you try Fiona's, Rosemary," Sally responded. "Believe me, you're gonna enjoy licking her so much, and I'm talking from my own experience, right Tails?"

"Indeed babe," I replied. "Now please keep sucking me, Aunt Sally."

"Sure thing hun," Sally said and started fellating me again. It's impossible not to love the sound of her sweet, sweet moans. Soon her moans became louder, and we all knew what it meant.

"Mmm, delicious!" mother said. "Your juices are so sweet, Sal!"

"Thanks Rosemary," Sally panted. "Thank you so much for making me cum, I needed that. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a mother lick my pussy and give me an orgasm."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it sweetheart," mother responded. "Now let me help you give Tails his orgasm."

"That'd be so graceful of you, mother," I moaned. Sally then gave mother some space and then I found myself getting licked by both of them. I petted both of their heads and moved my tails forwards to stroke their backs with them. "Oh my, you're so good..."

"Cum for us, my son," mother said seductively.

After those words, it's impossible not to cum. Therefore, that's indeed what happened. Sally and my mother then shared a kiss as I still pet their heads. "Good girls," I panted.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother, Tails?" Sally snickered.

"Says the girl who just let my mother lick her pussy," I chuckled.

"Speaking of my pussy, Tails babe, now it's your turn to give it some attention," Sally smirked. "Still have more energy, foxy?"

"You bet, Aunt Sally," I replied. "Just watch me."

"Oh, that reminds me," my mother said, "there's something I wanted to try a long time ago. Continue what you're doing, I'll be right back," she added and went to her bedroom.

"Hey, don't go so rough," Sally said.

"Sorry hun, did I hurt you?" I asked. I guess I started humping her too quickly.

"Just a little bit, but it's OK," Sally moaned. "Keep fucking me, darling, I need you so badly right now!"

"I'm here for you, Aunt Sally," I moaned back as I kept humping. Then I saw my mother, who came back wearing a strap-on.

"OK Sally babe, give me your ass!" she snickered as she suddenly took Sally from behind.

"Alice Cooper almighty," Sally moaned, "I'm getting sandwiched by my boyfriend and his mother! That's a fucking dream come true!"

"That's it Aunt Sally, moan for my mother and me," I replied.

"Boy Sally, you're so fucking tight!" mother added.

"You two are being so good to me," Sally moaned, "I'm gonna cum any time now!"

"Cum for us, Aunt Sally!" my mother and I said simultaneously. The three of us reached our climax in the same time. Our sandwich session was followed by a triple kiss shortly afterwards.

"You two are such good kids," mother said. "Here Sally, let me give you an exalted drink."

"What kind of exalted drink, Rosemary?" Sally asked.

Mother pointed at her left breast, and Sally started sucking it. I suckled on the right.

"Oh wow, this is exalted indeed!" Sally said in joy. "But how come you still have milk in your tits, Rosemary?"

"It's thanks to a secret beverage I had purchased not too long ago," mother answered. "It makes you regain your ability to lactate."

"That's awesome, I'd love to try it once," Sally replied as she kept drinking my mother's milk. "That'll be one hell of a surprise for Fiona!"

"Indeed," I chuckled as I drank too. "Call me crazy, but I always had wanted to see you fuck another girl, mom."

"I just granted your wish, babe," mother giggled and licked my forehead. Soon both Sally and I were full, and mother sat on the couch as we sat on her laps.

"Say Tails, do I have permission to tell Fiona about this?" Sally asked me.

"Permission granted, Aunt Sally," I answered with a smile. "However, I think we need to save some energy. Let's invite her here this evening and organize a surprise for her."

"I already like the sound of this, son," mother snickered. "You can stay with us today, Sally. Or do you have any other plans for the day?"

"Nope, I'll stay here," Sally replied. "We need to think how we can surprise Fiona."

"We can tell her this would be another one of our regular sex nights," I suggested.

"And then the surprise element would be me," mother added. "After you play along with Fiona for a while, take her to my bedroom and I'll wait for her naked, covered with something tasty all over my body."

"Man, you're a genius, mom!" I said. "Choose one of your best recipes."

"Oh, I will, son, I will," mother snickered and licked my face.

"Well, we have no time to lose," Sally said. "When should I tell her to come over?"

"Tell her to come at 9 PM," I suggested.

Sally then took out her phone and called Fiona. "Hey Fiona honey, what's shaking? I'm here at Tails. We have a surprise for you, can you come over at 9 o'clock? Awesome. Tails and I will be waiting for you. And wear something sexy. See you there. Mwah."

"Alright, I can't wait for 9 o'clock!" I said.

"You two can have fun, mommy is going to rest now," mother said. "I'll be up later to prepare my part of the surprise."

"Have a pleasant rest, mom," I replied. Mother kissed us both and went to sleep, as Sally and I started playing video-games, still naked.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Special thanks go to Bugs Mc B wabbit for additional ideas. Please review and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
